


Hold on but a moment

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calling was happening to all the Wardens.<br/>Even ones of Royalty, being a King and Queen did not exclude them from the effects of the taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on but a moment

She shifted, tossed and turned in the night. Whispers and whimpers on her lips. He understood what she was feeling, his chest and head heavy with the darkness taunting him, calling him. He knew she would give in soon, and with his love gone. His queen. Whole world, everything, he could go on and on about this woman who claimed his heart and all that it meant. He would soon follow. He could not take it, to leave their son and daughter so young alone in this world. Leave one with a throne before he even turned 7 years. But there was nothing they could do, no way to fight the whispers in their heads. It would kill them with insanity before too long. With her gone, his last grasps at reality would fall, crumbling in his hands. 

He wished to fight it, wished to battle against it. Knowing too many wardens were hearing this call. Too many of their friends were vanishing and dying right now for it just to be their calling. It was too much, something more was going on, but it only set them to fight it mentally, there was nothing to could do to stop the call completely.   
Her green eyes opened, bathed in the light of the candles he’d yet to blow out, unable to sleep. Her throat choking off a noise and he pulled her close, holding her tightly against him as she cried.

She did so much, defeated and Archdemon, saved him and so many others from a mental downward spiral of guilt and their own pasts. To see her reduced to….not weak. But so unstable….he wished he could take back Duncan’s choice 10 years ago. Wished she’d just joined their sides and fought with them without the taint taking hold of her. So he may spare her from this pain running through her now, pulling her apart by her very threads. 

“Please….hold on until…until we find something.” He pleaded. “Something is wrong….Something is not right. To many of us have our callings at the same time of these fade rifts. Let me fix this….do not leave me.” He begged into her hair, holding her as tight as she’d allow. It was the same every night now, his pleas to her tears. Begging her to hold on for him.   
“For you…I will try all.” She whispered. “For you and them. I will fight until I can no longer.” She reassured. He believed her, he had to. Just like every night, he cried with her so the next night may be the same. Cried for her to last one more day for him. 

He was forced away from home the following day and it tore him apart. His wife did not attend with him, unable to travel outside the castle and he understood. 

Looking at this woman before him however, he almost smiled…She reminded him of his wife, red hair and sharp eyes that told she was far more than her appearance. She spoke to the mages offering them somewhere to stay and her eyes never left his. Challenging, and he wished for a second he’d joined her, that he’d been in the right mind to make a comment that wasn’t so harsh that he may help her in her quest. 

He did not offer her aid where he should of, but he did put all his trust in her. She may not know it; she may forget even who he was in passing time. But for the sake of his wife…his own life and their families. He prayed for her to succeed.


End file.
